All's Fair In Love And Chips
by Z. Ashes
Summary: Yato and Hiyori are watching the house while the others are out groccery shopping. When Yato decides to cause michief, Hiyori tries to stop him. This leads to a stituation Hiyori never thought she would find herself in. (One Shot)


"Yato!" I chased him into a room in the back of the house. He wasn't going to get away with this! I would use my fighting moves that Tono taught me on him if I had to.

He stopped dead when he realized he was trapped. I had him!

He backed up slightly, smiling sheepishly. "Hehe, hey Hiyori!" Yato greeted with attempted innocence, rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't give me that!" I scolded sharply. I wasn't going to buy it. "Give it to me Yato."

He coughed, his hands behind his back. "I don't know what you're talking about." He answered. He thought he could fool me, but I could read him like a book. The way he averted his eyes said it all. And I beat you his palms were sweaty right now.

I walked over to where he was on the other side of the room, and he started backing up onto the wall. "I don't have anything!" He insisted, looking around nervously.

I stopped in front of him and sighed. "Yato." He looked up at the change of my tone. He blinked a few times before removing one of his hands from behind him.

He grinned. "See? I didn't-" I moved lightening fast behind him, reaching his other hand. My hand grabbed onto the crunchy bag. I took it from his grip and held it in front of me. I smiled down at the bag of chips with a triumphal feeling. Bingo!

"I just wanted one chip!" He cried, reaching for the bag. I moved it from his reach before he could grab it.

"Yato! You know if Daikoku found his bag of chips gone, he would kill you!" I frowned, jumping back quickly as Yato made another attempt to grab the bag from my hand. "Yato!"

"Just one chip!" He ran over to me and I moved the bag and retreated backwards and away from him, pushing onto his face when he came too close.

"Yato! You can't eat them! You should wait until Kofuku, Daikoku and Yukine come back! Besides, you will ruin your appetite!" I tried backing up more, so he wouldn't be able to reach the chips.

"My appetite won't be ruined, its just a little snack!" He mumbled into my hand.

We both were moving backward when I felt my foot get caught on something, and we both started falling towards the floor. My back hit the floor roughly and I groaned as Yato fell on top of me, groaning at the impact.

His head was on my chest as he pushed himself off me. I felt my face heating up furiously at the thought of what just happened. He seemed oblivious of the fact of that his face was on my chest only moments ago. His concentration was on the chips. "Can't I just have one?" He begged.

I snapped my thoughts away from my embarrassment to addresses him. "No Yato!" I protested, trying to pull the chips away from him. He outstretched his arm, groaning softly struggling to reach. He then looked down at me and paused and I froze in place. I couldn't help it. His face became serious, his eyes unreadable. "Yato?" I asked worriedly at his sudden change of mood.

As he stared down at me, I noticed how close we were. He was hovering over me, his breath hitting my face. I could smell him even more then usually, because of his proximity. I always loved the way he smelled. It was unlike anything else. It was his smell, and only his.

His icy blue eyes gazed down at me, his dark raven hair blanketing his face. His eyes were studying me intently and I could feel my cheeks heat up again on their own account. Why was he looking at me like that?

"Y-Yato, whats wrong?" I asked him. He was really concerning me. He seemed to be so determined to eat these chips, and now all of a sudden he wasn't interested in that anymore. Something must be bothering him. But what could it be? Did I do something wrong?

"Hiyori." The way he spoke my name made my heart skip a beat. His voice was calm and leveled, soft and gentle. Something must be wrong.

"Yato I-" my sentence became stuck in my throat as his face came closer to mine. He was so close. His smell was so strong. He looked a bit hesitant at first, judging my reaction. He then leaned down, pressing his lips to mine. My eyes widened in shock, and I made a noise of confusion against his lips.

He pulled away, looking a bit disappointed. "Do you not like me then?" He asked quietly. My face was on fire. Where was all this coming from all of a sudden?

"No! It's not that.." His eyes watched me skeptically. I didn't know what to say. Did I like Yato? Did he like me? My thoughts were all jumbled up in my head. "You just didn't warn me you were-" My face became hotter and I averted my eyes to his chest. I couldn't even say the words aloud. He just…Yato just kissed me.

"What if I warn you next time?" His words caused me to look up at him again. He was looking off to the side, and I saw the slight reddening of his cheeks. It was too cute. Was he…embarrassed? Before I really understood what I was thinking or doing, I touched his face lightly, turning his head towards me. I closed my eyes. Then I kissed him. He gasped into my mouth. I didn't really knew how he was going to react, and it frightened me a little. But then I then felt his lips softly move against mine, returning the kiss.

Yato was kissing me. His smell was encasing me, drifting me away. It was like we were in a whole other word. Just me and him.

I felt his fingers run through my hair and I sighed softly against him. His lips moved against mine slowly and softly, as if he was teasing me.

"Yato." I found myself breathing softly as he continued to kiss me. I could feel a smirk pulling up on his lips as he kissed me.

"Hiyori." He whispered against my lips, running his hands down my face. I never felt so much happiness in such a single moment, just a single action. I would have never thought that something so simple would cause me to feel all these emotions.

I then heard the sound of crunching and Yato's lips disappeared from mine instantly. I opened my eyes quickly to see that he was standing up on his knees, the bag of chips in his hands. "Haha!" That…that jerk! Was that his plan all along?

My face grew red. "Yato!" I screamed angrily, pushing myself up off the ground. He chuckled and leaped up, throwing the bag up in the air and catching it. I stood up, as he smirked.

"Victory!" He grinned mischievously at me, opening the bag of chips swiftly.

So he did that all…just for the chips. "You can't just-" I started, but I couldn't even bring myself to argue with him. I turned around so I was facing away from him. I can't believe he tricked me. I let my emotions get in the way.

"Hiyori." I turned at the sound of his voice to see he was right in front of me. "Whats wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"You tricked me!" I yelled at him, pressing my lips together.

He grinned evilly. "All's fair in love and war."

"So you only kissed me because-" I paused as he gave me a surprised expression. I blushed furiously and turned my face away from him. "The chips?"

"No." He answered simply. I turned at the tone of his voice. He grabbed my hand with the one that wasn't holding the chips. "I did it because…" He stopped, as if he was lost for words. I just had to know though.

"Because what?" I asked him fearfully. The God of Calamity just looked at me, before smiling softly.

"Because you are important to me Hiyori." He answered sincerely. I felt myself blushing at his words. "And the fact that it left you vulnerable, and it was the perfect opportunity to-" That's it. I backed up, turned, and kicked him as hard as I could. He shrieked as he went flying out the door. In the process, chips from the open bag sprawled onto the floor. Then a loud crash sounded throughout the house.

That jerk. But I couldn't help but think his words. I was important to him? I started blushing. He had just kissed me only moments ago…

I then heard a screen being slide opened. "We're back!" I heard Kofuku's voice ring cheerfully through the house. I froze. Oh no.

I heard her gasp in surprise. "Yatty! Are you okay? How did you get stuck in the wall like this? And where is Hiyorin?" She asked worriedly.

"Is that my bag of chips?" I heard Daikoku boom. I flinched at his threatening voice.

"It's not what what it looks like!" I heard Yato yell. I then heard a loud crash and Yato screaming. A small smile appeared on my face. Oh Yato. What was I going to do with you?


End file.
